1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable cellular telephone, and more particularly to a method of outputting a list of information stored in a memory of the portable cellular telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, portable cellular telephones have a function of outputting a list of information previously stored therein so that users can easily search the stored telephone numbers or a list of the latest telephone calls, etc. Conventional methods of instructing execution of such a function include a method in which a user finds a command for outputting the list of information in a menu included in the portable cellular telephone and keys-in the command, and also includes a method in which a user selects and depresses an associated one of a plurality of predetermined function keys associated with the function, etc.
However, it is very troublesome for a user to find the command for outputting the list of information in the menu and to key it in, or to memorize the plurality of different function keys to depress a necessary function key among them according to a variety of functions of the portable cellular telephone.
There is therefore a need in the art for a method in which a user can easily key-in such a list outputting command.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a method of outputting a list of information, in which a user can easily key-in a command for outputting the list of information in a menu included in a portable cellular telephone.
In accordance with the present invention, this object is accomplished by providing a method of outputting a list of information stored in a memory of a portable cellular telephone, comprising the steps of determining if a list key arranged in a key input section of the portable cellular telephone is depressed; and outputting in list format the information stored in the memory when the list key is depressed.